


"I've seen your dreams, do they trouble you?"

by nonspecifics



Series: Kayn's Dream Journal [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, The sort of ugly old men you see in hentai, Wet Dream, etc. - Freeform, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Short drabble where Kayn has a big boy dream.-----------------------------------------Based on a weird as sin dream I had last night





	"I've seen your dreams, do they trouble you?"

Kayn wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was in a dark room, strange segmented corridors, all no deeper than a walk-in closet. There was a man in each one, each rather over-weight, grizzled, middle-aged, and stark naked. Kayn felt his stomach churn as they all looked at him, but not in the way he expected. He was… aroused, and without even stopping to think about it, he slipped out of his pants and positioned himself against the wall, the cool air brushing up against his bare skin. 

In mere seconds one of the men was up against him, thankfully one of the most attractive ones, however that wasn't saying much. He pressed his posterior back onto the other man's groin, moaning softly as their hands wrapped around him. The warm hands maneuvered around his chest, groping at his pecs, which were suddenly much more sensitive now. He moaned once more as the man started grinding against him, his body rocking forward with the movements. It was so warm, blissful, he couldn't get enough of the sensation! Moans were spilling from his lips with abandon, the hands rolling and pinching at his nipples now, his backside tingling as the other man's cock ground against it. His own member bobbed and dripped with each thrust, his voice shaky and wavering. 

The strange man eventually let go of him however, letting the other men have a turn, cycling around the small room like it was a game of musical chairs. Kayn had no idea why he wasn't fighting back as the next ugly man took his turn with him, but he didn't care, he just wanted more of that sensation, and more of it he got, moaning and thrusting and sweating as the night became a swirling blur in his mind until finally his orgasm built and- 

Kayn sat bolt upright in bed, his chest heaving and his hair glued to his sweat-coated forehead. His hands were no longer on the cool stone walls of the small room, and the strange men were nowhere to be seen. He was simply in his room; it was a dream. Letting out a sigh of somewhat relief he mulled over the dream for a moment, his cheeks flushing up from how willing he was to give his body in the dream. He began to brush the sticky hair out of his face, only to notice moments later how the sheets clung to his groin with a… different stickiness… 

_Oh gods_ , Rhaast was going to have a field day teasing him over this… However it was still late, the sun still hadn't risen. Succumbing to his own laziness, he merely rolled over in bed, trying his best to ignore the stained blanket rubbing against his skin, and the faint tingling sensation that still lingered in his length. In a matter of minutes Kayn was back to sleep, his body limp and his breathing relaxed as he was thrown into another dream, no doubt just as peculiar as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> The next dream he has was about Shrek pissing


End file.
